One Step At A Time
by KyubiKiba
Summary: Konoha, a great place with great people, but... VERY Intimate, what would happen if you were to have found a love in someone...get into a Chatroom, and have hilarious times. WARNING: includes Rape, Sex, Angst...NaruXHinaXSaku, NaruXAnko, SasuXSaku, Slight
1. Chapter 1

One Step at A Time  
By: KyubiKiba

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, if I did, you would see Ino burning in Hell!  
cough  
anyways ON TO THE STORY!

"ARGH...I CAN'T TAKE THIS!" screamed Naruto from his little house, hearing the loudmouth yell, Sakura came rushing threw the door and pounded him on the head. "SAKURA-CHAN...what was that for?" asked Naruto in a whiney voice, "sigh...you should know better tyhen to scream around here...waking lots of people up" said Sakura calmly. "im just...really stressed out and sad..." said Naruto in a calm state. Being shocked at Naruto being sad, she asked him "why, theres no reason to be". "well...I kinda like Hinata...but I think she hates me..."

"Naruto...can you be any more dense?" said Sakura in her "_im always right"_ voice. Then she walked out. Naruto, being sad, did his favorite thing, go to the internet! (A/N: just like meh! ) so he logged on to a chat room. 

**Rm3nN1nj has just signed on.**

HotBod101: Oi, Naruto!  


**GraveyardOfSand: hey Naruto...**

Rm3nN1nj: Oi Lee, Gaara!

**HyugaProdigy: ello, Naruto-Kun**

Rm3nN1nj: OH SNAP ITS NEJI HES GONNA RAPE ME!1111oneW

HyugaProdigy: ...

GraveyardOfSand: falls off chair laughing

HotBod101: OO

Rm3nN1nj: OO

HyugaProdigy: OO

Rm3nN1nj: OMG GAARA LAUGHED ITS THE APACOLYPSE  
  
**HotBod101: dont worry! ill stay alive with my FLAMING YOUTH!**

MightyGuy has just signed on.

HotBod101: GAI-SENSAI!

MightyGuy: LEE!

Rm3nN1nj has signed off.

GraveyardOfSand has signed off.

HyugaProdigy has signed off.

  
**MightyGuy: now that everyone is gone Lee...;3**

HotBod101: YES GAI-SENSAI

MightyGuy: makes out with Lee

WOAH sorry guys and girls but im gonna leave it there...make u suffe...i mean wait...yea...u saw nothing there...SEE YA NEXT TIME!


	2. Hinata Confesses

"Sigh...I maybe i should just give up...I mean she could nev..." Naruto was cut off by the door bell "hmm...some one coming to see me?" he went to answer the door and there stood Hinata...blushing as usual. It was raining out and Naruto didnt want his crush getting wet. "care to come in?" he said with a foxy smile. As Hinata walked in and Naruto closed the door, as he turned around to talk to her, right when he turned around she kissed him...a very long and passionate kiss at that.

"H-Hinata..." said Naruto almost fainting "W-What are you do..." he was cut off as Hinata put her finger over his lips. "N-Naruto-Kun...ive had a crush on you since the first day i met you...". Naruto being shocked at knowing that their feelings matched, returned the kiss just as passionately, a couple minutes passed and he pulled away from the kiss, both of them gasping for breath. "H-Hinata-chan...are you...hungry?" he finally managed to get out. "_omg...he said chan..."_ thought Hinata,and with a nice shade of crimson on her face she accepted his kind offer. So he went to the kitchen and came out with 2 bowls of Ramen, and handed one to Hinata. As they slurped up the "Noodles of Delecacy" he heard something he had only dreamed of "N-Naruto-Kun...c-can we go to your r-room...?" she finally managed to get out, "s-sure..." he said trying to not know what was going on.

Naruto saw a side of Hinata he never seen before. Hinata pushed him down on the bed and she layed on top of him, he could tell she was horny, Hinata licked his cheek which made him shiver, he took off his coat and she licked his bare chest, he wasn't ripped but he was strong enough for her. He felt the pain of his throbbing erection, she noticed it aswell and bit his Pants-line with her teeth and pull his pants off playfully, and he wasnt even wearing Boxers/Breifs!

Hinata, suprised of its length, started suckling on its head and Naruto just layed there, crying with pleasure. She licked up and down, enjoying every squirm Naruto made, she was so horny now, they both wanted each other but neither of them knew they did, she undressed herself and Naruto just sat their suprised at how perfect her body was, she always hid it under her baggy clothing, he couldn't help himself he was so horny from all this he threw her down and started licking her clit, rubbing the slit, "N-Naruto-Kun...w-what are you doieeeeeehhhhhh..." she was cut off from the pleasure and Naruto stood up and placed his body on hers...

SORRY PEOPLE BUT I THINK SMUT IS AGAINST THE RULES, if its not ill make another chapter FULL of it, and for Fangirls ill throw in some Yoai

they slept there, cuddling against their naked bodies they now knew that they both always had deep feelings for one another, Naruto woke up and smiled at the sleeping Hinata it was late in the morning so Naruto left his sleeping beauty and went for his computer.

**Rm3nN1nj has just signed on.**

UchihaSoul: oi Naruto-Kun

Rm3nN1nj: oi Sasuke...did u just say Kun?

UchihaSoul: yes i did sexy

Rm3nN1nj: ...

UchihaSoul: u look sexy on your webcam ;)  


**Rm3nN1nj: WEBCAM?**

UchihaSoul: mhm...oooo i just wanna eat u up...or fuck u senseless...

Rm3nN1nj: i hate u...

UchihaSoul: i love u 2 :)

Rm3nN1nj: FUCK YOU

UchihaSoul: yes Naruto-Kun plz fuck me :)

Rm3nN1nj: ARGH! SASUKE!

UchihaSoul: yes...scream my name...its feeds me,

UchihaSoul: OH SNAP A NAKED HINATA IN NARUTO'S HOUSE...blackmail time!

Naruto turned around to see a naked Hinata standing beside him smiling.

**well another chapter for ya, yay i made it alot longer! please leave reviews**


	3. OMG A TWIST?

"hello Hinata-Chan" Naruto said with a smirk...shutting his computer off. "h-hello...my s-sexy love" Hinata said while giving Naruto a real smile. Naruto blushed but tried to hide it.

_Knock Knock Knock_

"I wonder who that could be..." said Naruto, with a smirk. He never really did get company, so when he did he was over joyed.

Sakura came busting through the door and started frenching Naruto, Naruto pretty much died of shock. "OH NARUTO-KUN IM SO SORRY FOR ALL THE MEAN THINGS IVE DONE TO YOU AND I LOV...whats Hinata doing here?"

Naruto wanted to die right there but then Sakura screamed something that they would of never of expected. "THREESOME!".

"sure :3" said Hinata with a kitty face, "...ahhh" Naruto said with a huge blush bigger then when Hinata read Come-Come Paradise.

Sakura and Hinata ripped off eachothers clothes and started making out with eachother while Naruto watched, trying to ignore the pain of his throbbing erection, he watched them rub on eachother and lick eachother, his pants were so tight he couldnt breathe.

Then the 2 girls looked at Naruto with a seductive grin then glomped him to the floor, ripping off his clothes then they both started sucking on him, Naruto was in heaven.

SORRY PEOPLE BUT IM TO LAZY TO WRITE THE SMUT SO SOR...JUST KIDDING :3

Naruto couldnt stand it anymore, he flipped Sakura around and put Hinata on Sakuras back, he analed Sakura and was fingering (more like Handing) Hinata, there was so many orgasmic screams that someone heard them and busted down the door.

"WHATS THE MATTER?" said a man named John, he was 15 and was a chunnin in the Hidden Village of the Leafs, "...oh your god..." said John then started to walk away towards Anko's house.

He rang the doorbell a couple of times and then came at the door, Anko in a Towel with her hair down.

"WELL WHAT DO YOU WA...oh yay its John-Kun!" said the half naked Anko.

John blushed and then managed to say "m-may i come in...?".

"of course u can silly" and dragged John in. "so whats the matter, or did you just come to see me?" said Anko with a grin on her face. "well kinda both...you see i heard screaming coming from Naruto's house and when i went in i say him analing Sakura and fingering Hinata...and that made me horny...can you fix this problem between Sakura, Hinata and Naruto?" asked John politely.

"hmmm...i dont think i can...but i can fix your horny problem" said Anko with a seductive grin, then taking off her towel revealing nice plump breasts and a shaven pussy.

She reached her hand down his pants and ripped them straight off. She gazed upon the size of his penis and shoved it deep inside of her, screaming with pleasure as John groaned.

IN THE FOREST

"8 TRIGRAMS PALM ROTATION" shouted Neji as he was training alone...or was he? He was sweating alot and he pretty much had no chakra left so he went to take a shower at the Hyuga Manor, he noticed that Hinata was no where in sight, like he cared, he went to room and walked into the private bathroom stripping himself down and locking the door.

he heard a russtling noise in his room but he just said it was the wind. he stepped into the shower and turned the nob to warm, letting it soothe every pour on his body, but this time he swore he heard the door open and before he knew it...he was dead...

**OMG A MURDER MYSTERY! leave reviews they fuel me...also leave reviews of who you think the murderer is...ON TO THE REVIEWS IVE GOTTEN SO FAR!**

KidManga: u aint simon colwell and ur not gonna beat me...right?

**SeeEmDubya:** heh...i have a dirty mind, and im glad i found a Chat user thanx for the nice review


	4. 2 New Ninja

Disclaimer: i do not own Naruto or any of its characters...except Kiba...i paid for him

Kiba: its true, holds out a Government Grant i am now property of KyubiKiba

Me: mhm got that right

Ino: muffled noises is tied to a plank over a volcano and had mouth duct taped

Me & Kiba: SHUT UP!

Me: anyways thanx for the nice reviews everyone now then...for everyone (Thanx SeeEmDubya for the Ino must die high Fives) we shall kill Ino!

Ino: gets tape loose NO DONT PLZ i promise ill be good...

Me: well...go turn lez or something... i have to write a story here --

o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o

It was a sad day for the Hyugas, knowing that their nephew Neji died...every medical ninja was doing their best to make him live again...the found the killer, it was Ino.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0

Me: U KILLED MY SECOND FAVE CHARACTER? GRRRRRRRRR pushes Ino into the lava

0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Shizune came rushing to Hiashi and screamed "HES ALIVE!" the whole Hyuga Clan stood up straight in shock, and rushed over to his room to see he barely had a heartbeat and the medical ninja were bringing up his chakra. "so...does this cost us anything?" asked Hiashi, he couldnt care less about Neji. "nope, nothing" said Tsunade looking at Neji.

BACK AT ANKO'S HOUSE AFTER THE GUT BURNING SEX

There layed John, worn out from the 5 hours of straight Anal and fucking while Anko was making dinner, John woke up to the smell of Roast Beef and Potatoes, and he saw Anko cooking it. "maybe you should sit down and watch TV...ill take care of the food" said John with a smile, "ide love to but i think ive lost the ability to sit" said Anko with a light chuckle. He sat down and turned on the TV to watch Pee-Wees Playhouse, "AWWWWWWWW SALES MAN!" screamed Pee-Wee on the TV, "heheheh...salesman" John laughed and Anko blushed, she always loved his laughs.

"Dinners done!" shouted Anko, they both sat (suprised that Anko can) and ate "mmmmm...Roast Beef and Mashed Potaters" John said with a laugh and Anko blushed again.

(Me: people in chapter 3 i messed up, Johns 26 and a Jonin)

Hopeless and lost a new Kunoichi and Chunnin enter Konoha, the boy's name was Kaimei and the kunoichi's was Hitomi. They knocked on someones door, John answered it.

"hello there, how may I assist you?" asked John with a smile. "please, we have no food, no supplies nothing, can we stay in this village and become ninja for your village?" asked Kaimei weakly. "well...we need to ask the Hokage and if its alright with her then you may" said John acting all serious now. Anko looked over Johns shoulder and glomped the girl hugging her, "maybe they can be our adopted children!" said Anko with a huge smile. John blushed at Anko's comment and agreed, even though Anko will be pregnant in a month.

Kaimei went on missions usually with Kiba and Naruto, they where from delivering packages to destroying whole villages! And Kaimei grew on like that for awhile, while Hitomi usually went on missions with Hinata and Temari. Things where going swell and Kaimei and Hitomi finally found a home.

**HURRAY ANOTHER CHAPTER! Please Review and vote**

Pregnant Anko

Non-Pregnant Anko


	5. Uh Oh, Caught Red Handed!

Ok, so...i havent gotten many reviews so ill write another chapter :3

Naruto was walking along the street with everyone looking at him in disgust, "Well, well, if it isnt mister Gangbang" said a slightly amused Kiba. "w-what the hell are you talking about Kiba?"

"dont act dumb, i walked in on you while you were enjoying yourself to give you a package, of course i think that Sakura and Hinata got your "package" all over their face" said an angry Kiba.

Naruto was a Tomatoe and Kiba was enjoying every little bit of the suffering. Naruto ran back to his house and immidiately turned on his computer.

RM3NN1NJ has signed on.

SexySerpent18: Oi Naruto-Kun

WanderingDragon: WHAT UP, ITS LIL JOHN! YEAH

SexySerpent18: now John-Kun, did u forget ur pills? hmm? (Tilts head cutely)

WanderingDragon: ...

RM3NN1NJ: Anko, John, i have a prob...Kiba saw me gangbanging Sakura and Hinata...what should i do...

SexySerpent18: Oh Naruto-Kun...dont let Kiba-Kun get to ya...even though hes stronger then u and has a HUGER penis then u...

WanderingDragon: ...is there anyone u havent had sex with?

SexySerpent18: well, Shino, but hes got a "check up" with me tommorow, but i love ur cock the best John-Kun

SexySerpent18: ...ok Just u...but i saw Kiba running around Naked . ...i wanted to fuck him mad...

RM3NN1NJ: ...anyways, how can u help me?

WanderingDragon: Stay Away From Kiba...now then anko fuck me senseless!

SexySerpent18: WILL DO!

RM3NN1NJ: Can u atleast shut off the webcam, plea...OMG ANKO, UR SHAVEN?

RM3NN1NJ: ...well done John...those years of Penis Enlargements paid off

RM3NN1NJ has signed off.

"God...I KNOW ill sneak in on them...and then...bring the muffins...yes...NO...hmmmmm...Muffiny" Naruto blurted with a smirk...

"maybe i was to hard on him..." Kiba said while in Hitomi's bed, with a naked Hitomi and all her pink glory...(A/N: Sorry...but damn Hitomi (my GF) is hot... ) Hitomi snuggled against her naked BF as he snuggled back. Shikamaru was found in his meth lab by Chouji, he has smokin' up the Marijuana while listening to Lil' John, "damn...getting high is to troublesome...like Ino...may she R.I.Pieces" Shikamaru said with a slight laugh.

"hey there Lee...hic...lets get in the closet..." said an OBVIOUSLY Drunk Gaara. Tenten had a camera out hoping to make some profit out of this... and Kiba became a cute softy -.

what? u thought its done? HAHAHA no it isnt :3

Kankuro was walking past the local Gothic/Emo shop when he saw a nice pair of VooDoo Dolls of...him, Gaara and Temari? he obviously bought them and plus he got a free one of his choice so he got one of Sakura. he saw Gaara at the Homie Shoppe where he bought 2 handfuls of rings got a "Grill" for his teeth and wore a pimp hat...hmmmm... Kankuro did the Infamous Anime Sweat Drop (APPLAUD!) as for Temari ...she was caught "torturing" Shikamaru, making him wear a sex slave outfit and various whip marks on his ass...yep...

Kiba was never seen without Hitomi...and if any male got "close" to her like hugs and stuff...he would strike, to him Hitomi was a beautiful queen, he loved every feature of Hitomi...her hair, her mouth, her eyes, her tounge, her nose, her hips, her...area..., her well rounded legs...people always smiled at them 2 being in their sight...it drew an image of peice in their minds...

Kankuro had to bail Temari out of Jail, she was accused of rape, holding a dangerous weapon and juvenile intamicy (for people who dont understand what that means, it means Kid Sex pretty much) after like 5 hours of silence at their house in the Sand Village, Kankuro broke the ice and said "i like muffins" and they both laughed but then Pimp Gaara burst through the door.

"yo bitches go me some sluts" said Gaara as Kankuro and Temari looked at him in shock. "one for Kankuro, one Shikamaru for Temari and one for Kankuros doll thingy" "ITS NOT A FUCKING DOLL!" said a furious Kankuro, who saw Temari had glomped Shikamaru with his face in her cleavege.

Naruto was put on a mission with Kiba and Hitomi by Tsunade, he was furious that he had to be stuck with the "Mutt" but it was useless...so they left with Kiba and Hitomi cuddling and Naruto with his hands behind his head...but little did they know that their Sensei was...

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOO suspence :3 please leave reviews, my adoring fans -**


	6. Konoha Messenger

awww yes, 1 say 3 REVIEWS! yay:3 so this Chapter is for my fan SeeEmDubya, and other fans of my Chatroom scene. :), also this isnt anything related to the Cliffy in Chapter 5 :)

RamenNinja: Hmmmm...

UchihaSoul: Hmmmm...(NARUTO IM NOT GAY ANYMORE!)

RamenNinja: o.o

RamenNinja: that was random, but yay!

MJSerpent: awwww...i lost my little playmate ;-;

RamenNinja: OROCHIMARU?

MJSerpent was banned from the chat.

UchihaSoul: anyways, i found out that Sakura loves me so i might "seduce" her heheheheh...

GraveyardOfSand: can i tape it on film?

UchihaSoul sure, Naruto can be in a Sailor (Sailor MOON) suit :3

RamenNinja: still got some gay in ya .

GraveyardOfSand: (laughs so hard he crys)

RamenNinja: DAMNIT we get cursed to often :(

------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
in a different ChatRoom  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------

WildAllOut: and so i was on the Bookshelf and thinking "what would my mom do in this situation? Mom: get me a cocktail. What would my dad do? Dad: GET ME A BEER! What Would Jesus Do? Jesus: (turns water into cocaine) omg...ima get so wasted" then i screamed SHINO GET ME A BEER then he pushed me down to the floor and i said, is this what lava feels like on the flesh? THIS LAVA IS WORSE THEN SUMMER CAMP!  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Back to the current conversation :)  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Lil' John (da real one!): im in the wrong place dogs

Lil' John (da real one!) signed off.

CherryRose: OMG THAT WAS SEAN PAUL

Everyone At Once: (falls to the floor with an anime sweat drop)

CherryRose: or not...heheheheh

WildAllOut: GUYS HURRY OVER TO MY PLACE I NEED TO SHOW U SOMETHING!

WildAllOut has signed off.

UchihaSoul has signed off.

RamenNinja has signed off.

GraveyardOfSand has signed off.

Pupp3t33r has signed off.

WindSickle has signed off.

CherryRose has signed off.

W3aponsGallery has signed off.

BrightEyes (A/N: complimentary of SeeEmDubya for the name) has signed off.

MosqueitoMagnet has signed off.

HotBod101 has signed off.

etc...

-----------------------------------------------------------  
At Kiba's House  
-----------------------------------------------------------

"ok, guys, i bought a magical cow!" screeched Kiba as he brought out a cow, while the others stared at him dumbfounded, "i told you to buy whats on the list!" screeched Sakura, "but i did, see look it says cow!" so he showed the list.

Grocery List

Louie Anderson

Milk

Eggs

Ramen

Everyone stared blankly at him, but he broke the silence by saying "he can talk and i can prove it, Hey who wants Milk? DEAD milk." said Kiba as he whacked the cow with an axe witch poofed into a fish.

"You cant kill me, im a magical cow" said the cow, the Ninjas just stared at him, Shikamaru stared at his weed and then threw it aside...only to five seconds later go retreive it, "aw Fuck, thats right i can talk" said the cow in a grogy voice, "SEE i told you hes a magical cow, he can grant wishes too" stated Kiba proudly, "well, i didnt say anything about that but as a matter of fact i do, ill give you 10 wishes" stated the cow,

"10? i thought it was 3 wishes...you tryin to confenscate somethin?" asked Kiba curiously, "ok fatty, 9 wishes" said the cow madly. "FUCKTARD!" said Kiba, "8" said the cow, "NARUTO UZIMAKI!" screeched Kiba, "hey" said Naruto, "oooo...thats cold...4 wishes" said the cow sadly, "HEY" said Naruto angrily. "on to the wishes" said Kiba knowing he would ruin it if he continued. "ME FIRST" screeched Shikamaru, "i wish for a butt-flap that would open up at the most innappropriate times" stated Shikamaru proudly:wish Granted" said the cow, "but Shika, why didnt you wish for weed?" asked Temari confused. "well u see...a..." he was cut off by the sound of his butt-flap opening, "OMG, IT WORKS...i gotta hide my weed in here" said Shikamaru sneakily.

"My Turn!" screeched Kiba, " i wish that everything i touch would have an orgasm!" 

**ngya...this was** **just a random chapter tell me if u want a humor story see ya :)**


	7. Not Her, Yes Her, Mission of Love?

FINALLY i get working on this, serious writers block, hope you havent all forgotten about me :( , well heres the Cliffy Cure for chapter 5,

Chapter 7: Not Her, Yes Her, Mission of Love?

_Flashback to the cliffy_

that their sensai was...

_end flashback_

...Anko, "OH GOD NO NOT THE SNAKE PSYCHO!" screeched Naruto, Kiba and Hitomi were clueless but shuddered on what happened next, Anko had snuck up behind Naruto and rested her head on his shoulder, licking his cheek, "is little Naruto-Kun talking about little ol' me?" said Anko in a seductive voice, she stood back up and studied her students... she knew Naruto was the #1 Kunckle Headed Hyper Ninja, and Kiba was a Psycho Over-Confident leader, but she took interest in the Kunoichi, "and who might you be be hmm?" said Anko staring at the young Kunoichi, "i-im...umm...H-Hitomi, ma'am..." said the nervous and scared Hitomi, the was a slight pause and then Anko chuckled, "its ok, i dont bite..." she cut off to look at Naruto, "...Much...".

They set off on a dirt road, the leaves brushed gently on the dirt, dancing along the wind, it was Autumn and the trees looked beautiful, Hitomi's pet cat Cunai was walking alongside Hitomi patting the leaves with her paws Akamaru marched beside Kiba with a Chew Toy in his mouth staring at the conjoined hands of Kiba and Hitomi he smiled slightly and looked ahead watching the leaves, Anko and Naruto were behind them where they could see them two holding hands, Anko leaned down and whispered into Naruto's ear "...i guess cats and dogs can be alot more then friends..." Naruto just nodded as they all walked into the sunset.

It was getting late and they were in some woods so they decided to set up camp, one problem...only 2 tents... (A/N: IM SO EVIL!) Naruto realized who he had to sleep with...he had to sleep in the same tent as Anko.

"Dont worry Naruto-Kun, this will be fun!" Anko said with a smile, the last thing he heard before he entered the tent of death was Hitomi whispering "...Good Luck...", and they entered their tents...Naruto drew back outside when he saw Anko naked in the tent.

"Anko-Chan, do you always sleep naked?" asked Naruto, "only when im with a boy" said Anko with a foxy grin, Naruto's face became pure red as he entered and worse...he had no sleeping bag...he had to sleep in the same small one as Anko. He pushed himself in and Anko was already asleep, she turned over and her front side was on Naruto's back? He eased down as she slightly rubbed against him, he knew it was wrong but damn shes shaven! And her nice plump breasts made it all the better...He flipped around and that awoke her...but did that stop her? Hell No! she ripped off his boxers he was sleeping in and grabbed his aroused penis, Naruto undid the sleeping bag so it turned into a blanket and Anko went down and licked his long hard penis, he shivered from the lick and brushed her long beautiful hair.

She licked the tip of the head which made Naruto look down and blush, noticing she was enjoying this, she began to suckle on the head which made Naruto throw his head back, she shoved his penis down her throught and she wrapped her tounge around it and playfully tugged on it, Naruto thought she deserved something too, so he flipped her her on top of him so she could still suck and began to lick her dripping wet pussy, her back arched out and let out a loud moan.

Naruto moved up and began licking both holes causing Anko extreme pleasure, he had one free hand and chose to play with her breasts, making her moan on his erection, she had finally reached her climax and cummed into Naruto's mouth, it was sweet nectar to him but he was cut off from his thoughts by Anko's panting voice saying, "...enough play...time for the real deal..." Naruto, now hard as a rock from the Blowjob from an angel, nodded and stood on his knees and rubbed her soft yet extremely tight vagina.

Hitomi slept in Kibas sleeping bag with him, cuddling when she woke up having an extreme urge to drink... they set up camp right next to a river so she got out of the bag queitly and walked out. As she walked past Anko and Narutos tent she could hear moaning and panting, she rushed over thinking one of them were having a stroke. she opened their tent and...witnessed Naruto entering Anko.

"KIBA!" shreiked a scared Hitomi as she fell back, alerting Naruto and Anko they quickly hide their naked bodies but were to late, Kiba burst through the tent and stood beside Hitomi. Knowing Kiba, it didnt take long for him to figure out what was going on, "What The Fuck is Naruto doing screwing Anko?" "wait...Naruto?" Anko said curiously, "oh...shit...thats right we are on a mission, i thought you were John-Kun...sorry..." Anko said embarresed, "well i.. he was cut off by Anko punching him in the face.


	8. Interuption

TO ALL MY ADORING FANS THIS IS A INTERUPTION, sorry but i had the best dream ever so this fanfic will be put on hold...sorry :(, but trust me, the next one will be awesome!


	9. Home Sweet Home? Sakura's Love for whom?

**Hi, sorry** **bout that, but i forgot my dream XD, so i can continue with this one :D!**

It was a gloomy day, they all just sat around camp, Naruto ran off saying he isnt coming back, but sooner or later he would get bitten by a snake so they werent worried. They just continued on with their day, but what about back home?

4 Years Later

After Sasuke left there was really nothing for Sakura, she realized no matter how much she cried, no matter how much she begged, he would never come back. Sakura, Tsunade's #1 apprentice has grown up to be a beautiful medical-nin, she treated the patients with care, but when she entered the door this time, she saw 4 familiar faces that were presumed dead 3 years ago, one Blonde Haired Ki...no...he was now much more then a kid, he was a full-fledged teen, with Cobalt Blue eyes, well, his hair has grown so much that it covors one eye, she crossed the room to see a Brown haired man with his shirt ripped and scars/scrapes all over his body, beside him was a huge dog, and in the bed next to him was a beautiful women with long brown hair, a cute smile and bandages all over her body.

"NARUTO, KIBA, HITOMI, YOUR ALL ALRIGHT!" screeched a joyful Sakura, then she paused. "Where is Anko-Chan?" she said curiously looking around the room, the 3 ninjas held their heads down, then Hitomi broke the silence, "she was...burned alive..." said the tearing Hitomi, Sakura fell back in shock and fear, she managed to get out "b-b-by what...?", "by an Elite ANBU squad from the village hidden in the Sound..." said Kiba who had regained concienceness awhile ago, before anyone else could say anything else Naruto said "and worse...we heard a familiar "Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!" from their leader...Sasuke Uchiha..." he said in a deep voice, Sakura was tearing and she ran out before she could begin crying, she rushed into Tsunades Office breaking the door as it crashed against the wall, Sakura rushed to her desk and cried.

"Whats wrong Sakura-Chan?" said Tsunade paying closer attention then usual, Sakura finally managed to get out "S-Sasuke is the leader of the elite ANBU s-squad...in the v-village of the S-Sound..."

Tsunade and Shizune burst back in shock and before they could ask how Sakura ran outside running toward her house, she accidentally rammed into Neji, and he was seriously hurt from that, Sakura was running at pretty much 60 mph so it shouldve, she wiped her tears away and helped Neji up, "im really sorry Neji, here come in my house ill feed you for my mistake" Neji just nodded and they entered her house.

Sakura had cooked up some fresh Chicken and Ramen, she handed him a plate full of chicken and a bowl filled with ramen, she sat next to him tearing slightly, Neji knew something was wrong, "is there something troubling you, Sakura-Chan?" he asked in a voice that soothed through her ears, "Sasuke is the leader of the ANBU in the Sound Village..." Neji was shocked, he knew how much this was hurting Sakura.

Sakura was crying over her food when she felt an arm slide across her back and squeeze softly, "dont worry, ill be here for you if you want me to" said Neji, cuddling the crying Sakura, she calmed down against his warm, masculan body. They sat on her fouton in their pajamas and watched some TV, Sakura cuddling Neji, he had never felt for anyone else really, he had no idea what was going on, but he cuddled back finding peace. He was watching TV when Sakura kissed him softly yet passionetly on his lips, "Thank you, Neji-Kun..." she said in a soft voice then fell asleep cuddling him, he set her down softly on the fouton and covored her with a blanket, he had never realized how cute she was when asleep, he gently layed next to her on the fouton, under the thick blanket, he cuddled her softly then drifted off to sleep, he was thinking that he was in love.

Naruto had changed completely, he was no longer a Loudmouth Crazy Kid, but a Calm, Cool...Genius if you will, he went and bought new clothes, some long black pants, a long Sweater that stopped right before his fingers, a Jounin vest and shoes and a scarflike cloth around his neck, he had learned over 40 new jutsu. Kiba only wore a Open jounin vest qnd long baggy cargo pants, Hitomi wore a long silky shirt with Koi drawn on it, she wore tight pants and had her hair into 1 long ponytail, she was beautiful either way in Kibas eyes.

Sakura woke up at sunset finding Neji cuddling her, she blushed and turned around to face her sleeping prince, he looked so peaceful...so happy...so...hot. She cuddled him and fell back to sleep hoping she had found love after so many years of tears.

**well, this has got to be one of my most emotional chapters, Neji and Sakura might fall in love, but you will never find out until i receive reviews so i can write another Chapter, Ja-Ne! KyubiKiba**


	10. Safety

alright, new chapter for ya, and Windsoftiti, Sasuke was raped by Orochimaru, i might make him reincarnated, or maybe some ItaSaku,  
but NejiSaku is one of my fave couples! ide like to thank u all who have supported me by reading this far and havent given up, u guys rock:)

Chapter 10 (w00t!): Safety

It was sunrise when Neji awoke from his slumber, he looked beside him to see his beautiful sleeping princess, he crept a weak smile and got out of bed/fouton, he cooked them some breakfast and waited for her to awaken, he realized he had been working hard for a couple days and hasnt taken a shower in awhile.

He got up and walked toward her shower he left the door open and stripped himself, he stepped into the shower and closed the silky curtains. He set the water to hot and turned on the shower, he let the warm water wash over him soothingly. He washed himself with soap that was almost new, his body was enjoying this, but he felt something creep around his waist.

Sakura had awoken a little after he turned on the water, she stripped herself and joined the shower with Neji. Neji recognized the smooth skin and blushed, he realized what was going on and turned around, his face was as red as Hinata's whenever Naruto hugged her, he gazed at her beautiful naked body, so perfectly sculpted, he embraced her in his arms and Sakura didn't stop him. Neji kissed her, licking her lips begging for entrance, she gladly accepted gliding her tounge along his.

Naruto went out to get some ramen from his favorite shop, Ichirakus when he noticed Hinata, she had grown into a very beautiful women, he realized she had not found out he was back, he snuck up behind her and hugged her, "hiya Hinata!" said Naruto, Hinata stood there, she recognized that tone and fainted in his arms.

People, im sorry for the short chapter :(


	11. Hmph

HAVE U ALL NO SHAME? u dont give me encouraging reviews...i might as well end this...only u can save this...


	12. Phony Calls part 1

Hello Y'all! thanks to some great reviews, not those flames, im making...FINALLY...a SasuSaku chappy, but it doesnt really matter to u guys since ur all so happy im just updating huh? X3 anyways, please thank SeeEmDubya, Windsoftiti, RaikageX, The One Without Dreams, Demon God Of Chaos (he will never read this but...he inspired One Step At A Time...) for keeping this great and famous story alive, you guys all rock, and SeeEm Dubya, if your reading this, PUT ME IN YOU FUCKING STORY GOD DAMNIT! also i have a new E-Mail address, its so email me sometime, k? (gets shot by impatient fans) so, as Kidmanga says, let the Ficotine Begin! oh, also, its assumed Rape so...yeah

Chapter 11: Phony Calls (Part 1

Sakura was sleeping on her bed, dreaming of her precious Sasuke-Kun (she got over Neji) when she heard something near her window, then an "Oh Shit!" as the thing disapeared... she caught the sillhouette and it was... Sasuke?

"S-Sasuke-Kun was watching me in my sleep? Sakura thought frantically then passing out from lack of sleep.

The Next Day

Naruto and Sasuke were out sparring and Sakura watched in the bushes as they both got pumbled with Energy Orbs; known as Chidori and Resengan. Na ruto just left and Sasuke walked over to the bushes where he _KNEW _Sakura was hiding there, and went behind her and poked her in the side softly, as she jumped up and squeeled, one at being startled and another at, Sasuke not knowing anything about this, but being poked in the boob!

Having a reaction to that, she slapped Sasuke without knowing who it was, turned around and stood there in shock as Sasuke kissed her on her lips, deeply. She calmed down and began to kiss back, as Kakashi was getting a front row seat to it all, Sasuke threw her on to the wet grass and tore off her clothing, "Sasuke! what are you doi-!" her mouth was then covored in duct tape, he tied her up with Chakra induced wires Bondage Style.

He took off all of his clothes, and hovored over her hot, naked body. Sakura, was pouring with feminine juices at the sight of a naked Sasuke and began to moan at the sight. All of a sudden, Sakura felt something slick lick her pussy, she looked down and saw Sasuke experimenting with the female liquid, which made her orgasm all over his face. making him lick harder.

Kakashi saw this, then looked at Icha Icha Paradise, then to them, then back to Icha Icha Paradise, and threw Icha Icha Paradise over his shoulder and was now watching intently, Sasuke was just about to enter her when Ino went to the bush right in front of them, looking for roses, then...she saw them...and at the top of her lungs " SAKURA BIG FOREHEAD!" before being knocked unconcious by Sasuke.

"We better leave to somewhere more private..." spoke Sasuke in his normal toned voice, as he used a Genjutsu to make it look like they were a couple, but different people, so they went to the Uchiha estate, Kakashi moraly dissapointed because he didnt see any action AND lost Icha Icha Paradise.

When they got there, they walked down the hall into each room, First room had... (A/N: ok, get ready to be scared) ... Itachi banging Hinata? "What...The...Fucking...Hell..." is all Sasuke could get out brfore he opened another door...and this one contained... Gir rolling around screaming "TOQUITOS!". Sasuke just smiled and went to another room...which contained... Pee Wee's Playhouse!

"IS IT SO HARD TO RAPE SOMEONE THESE DAYS?" screamed Sasuke while everyone in the Playhouse screamed "You said the magic word! Rape!" Sasuke slowly closed the door, part of him just died, and walked to the next room, Finally an empty room. he threw her onto his bed and jumped on her, pumping into her like no end.

**I shall continue this later...but tell me what u think so far, k?**


	13. Plz Read

Kiba says:

no one fucking cares for me scrashes out window

Wandering Nin. John says:

_**Yukimaru: Did someone just say something zam? looks around**_

Kiba says:

(ok John, this is final fucking straw, you think since im 12 fucking years old i can be pushed away like nothing, im fucking sick of the way you treat me, i wont be fucking ignored, even if i have to fucking kill myself to be seen i will, you think i enjoy acting the way i do, all i fucking want is attention...is that SO FUCKING hard?

Kiba says:

tell me!

Wandering Nin. John says:

_**Hmm? You say something?**_

Kiba says:

...bursts into tears thats it... you think u are so fucking happy, carefree, heres you "oh lets go and ignore Taylor, he wont mind, its not like hes fucking CRYING and CUTTING himslef everyday cuz Tanya left him, oh no, he wont mind at all will he" so here i fucking am, would u like it if Kerri, Tony, Tanya, me and EVERY FUCKING ONE else u care about turned their backs on you?

Kiba says:

threw u aside

Kiba says:

just to be fucking left their to reott and die alone?

Kiba says:

rott

Wandering Nin. John says:

_**Who said my back is turned to you?...you know im here for you, I just like pissing you off from time to time XD**_

Kiba says:

thats should be your fucking day job your so good at it! heres a fucking contract! (has a knife in his hand IRL and cut himself) you like seeing me get torn apart limb from limb and get pissed off for your fucking amusement? well here! (cuts himself again irl) how do u like it? arnt u just orgasming from it if it entertains you?  
Wandering Nin. John says:

**_Yes Kiba, knowing MY past...of COURSE im orgasming from seeing my friend bleed...ya know what, fuck it, your turning into Kat _**(Kat is a girl who went emo and everyone turned their backs on her, so she fucking killed herself probobly, she was crazy...)

Kiba says:

...sigh ...its not so freaking hard to care for your friends...

theres...the one mistake i made...i lost my best friend John...and i bet hes not regreting it though...plz all readers...dont make the same mistake i did...he ment alot to me...he was like a brother to me...


	14. Kiba's Story Part 1

Kiba's Story Act 1

It was a very quiet day, everything was boring and un-active… except of course, one Kiba Inuzuka. He was just running around with Akamaru…and….whats this? Shikamaru!? Yep, thats right, Shikamaru and Kiba have been great friends for a long time. They entered the school building and began walking down the huge hall, it was the first day of school and they had no idea were to go, they were entering every door, looking for their class. First door had a certain Sasuke Uchiha tied up into a Straight-Jacket. Second door had ...a Naked Anko masturbating infront of the Jinchuri of the Nine-Tailed demon holder Naruto ... Kiba's head creaked slowly as he turned his head toward Shikamaru with the Anime shocked look, Shikamaru doing the same. They ran...ran very fast, the image BURNED, SINJED, STAMPED, PASTED into their brains forever...except for Shika', he stared watching, drooling, as Kiba pulled him away fast, before he became worse then Jiraiya-Sama...

They finally got to the right class... they were called down to their seats by one Tsunade-Chan and Kurenai-Chan, Kiba looked around at his classmates, he identified them all, Itachi Uchiha, Ino Yamanaka, Chouji Akamichi, Sasuke Uchiha...wait...how the hell did he get out of the straight-jacket!? Anyways... Deidara and Gaara. He located Shikamaru, asleep, drooling, probably dreaming about his precious weed stash and Lil' John CDs.

School is over and Kiba, Shikamaru and Itachi were walking home, having a conversation. "So what do you think of the teachers Shika?" asked Itachi curiously, "Ide bone them both" said Shika chuckling. Kiba has grown use to Shika's weird sense of humor, which is funnier then normal. They crossed paths with Gaara, wearing his Pimp hat and holding his Ruby embeded cane, "Yo fizzles, yous wants a hoe to bone till twilight? no shizzle, of course you do...thatll be 500 bucks yo" said Gaara in the pimpyist voice ever heard. "Thats cheaper then regular!!!" exclaimed Shikamaru cheerfully. "How would YOU know that?" asked Kiba with a sly Kitty face on, nudging Shika, making Shika blush and shut up the rest of the walk.

Kiba was alone, walking home into the woods as he finds a cat-girl like person tied up to a tree...Naked and gagged. Kiba ran up and took of the tape and wrapped him sweater around her "What happened!?" asked Kiba frantically, the Cat-girl just stared at him, then finally said... "i was attacked...by a man with Black and white dragon wings ...h-he...he tried to rape me...he said he loved me...he was just using me..." and with that she broke out crying into his chest. "shhh...dont cry, you can stay at my place till you recover..." as they walked, the girl realized something, throughout this entire time, her savior didnt even wander his eyes to her naugty parts...she liked that...

They entered Kiba's house he gave her some of his boxers and she got into them, him not looking, "im done..." she said, he turned around and sat on his bed with her. "Im Kiba, and whats your name?" he said curiously, smiling, "i-its ...Hitomi...s-sir" said Hitomi nervously. Kiba just chuckled "no need to be so formal Hitomi-Chan", She blushed and held her head down, no ones ever treated her with so much kindness... 

The silence was broken when Kiba started to speak, "Well, you can stay as long as you want Hitomi-Chan, you can sleep in my bed and ill take the floor" he said with a smile, then began walking to the closet. He tried grabbing the Sleeping bag that was at the top shelf, "why are all the things you really need ALWAYS at the top shelve..." mumbled Kiba, just then, the stool he was standing on's leg broke off... he tripped with a shocked anime face on and everything toppled over him, Hitmoi gasped and ran over, trying to dig him up out of the pile of toys, clothes, posters, sports gear, weights, comic books and she saw his head popped up, he was dizzy from the fall and he shook his head fastly, he spotted Hitomi by him, trying to get him out, she already realized he was safe and wrapped her arms around his body, "I was so worried Kiba-Kun!!" said Hitomi, holding him close, he froze and blushed..."_d-did she just say...Kiba-Kun...?_" thought Kiba... No ones ever called him anything other then Brat, Baka, Maniac, Outcast, Waste-Of-Gods-Power... he then snapped back to reality when Hitomi was shaking him mercilessly. "i-im ok...Hitomi-Chan" he said, making Hitomi sigh with releif, she felt weird... she felt something within her burning slightly... she felt safe when near Kiba...

"Hey, would you like something to eat or drink Hitomi-Chan?" asked Kiba, Hitmi just nodded slowly, with that Kiba walked into the other room, to the Kitchen, she hheard him say from across the house, "it may be awhile, so give me a couple minutes" with that she sniffed his Jacket, drinking in his smell, then stopped, she frantically looked around, she was getting wet from his smell, but at that time, she had no idea what was going on, so she just chose to ignore it... drinking in his beautiful smell... she layed down in the bed, awaiting Kiba's return, the boxers she was wearing were soaked and that was the only thing she could wear below the waist, she knew better then to change right there because Kiba could walk in any second, but it was very iritating, she chose to change... she took of the boxers and rumaged through his clothes... only 1 more pair of boxers... so she cbegan putting them on, luckily, Kiba didnt enter.

Kiba entered shortly after with Hot chocolate and Ramen, the first thing he noticed was the wet boxers on the ground "_did she pee herself? no...theres not enough liquid for that..._" then he remembered something from Sex Ed class... "_she probobly wet herself..._" thought a blushing Kiba. he put the tray down and looked for her... soon after he was glomped and hugged by her. "Kiba-Kun! your back!" cheered a joyful Hitomi, now he was red as a tomatoe. She got off him and held her hands behind her back, rocking back and forth, "so what did you get for us to eat, Kiba-Kun?" she said tilting her head cutely with a smile on her face, he studdered for a moment, then regained speech, Hot Chocolate and Ramen" said Kiba. She was confused, "whats Ramen?" she asked, Kiba was almost shocked, then answered by saying "only the greatest noodle in the world!", she giggled, Kiba found that rather cute and it made him blush. She tasted a noodle and froze...a couple seconds later she was gulping them down like crazy, soon after she was finished, but her hunger wasnt satisfied , she hasnt eaten for days "_maybe one little bite of his wont hurt..._" thought Hitomi.

She grabbed the noodle he was slurping and... it happened...their lips met... They stared at eachother for a minute, millions of thoughts going through their heads at once... they both enjoyed the taste of the others mouth... then Hitomi closed her eyes and began shifting her tounge into his mouth, Kiba felt this and he immediately got hard... although he didnt want that to happen... he began to do the first thing that came into his mind... suckle... He began to suck on her tounge, she was startled by this as his saliva rushed into her mouth, she was soaked to the brim in his boxers, so she took her mouth away...as much as she didnt want to. She took the boxers off... not knowing about the secrecy of her assets... she felt very uncomfortable down there...like it was needing something...Kiba stared at her...face as red as blood... she sat back down with him and began kissing him again...this time she was sure of it... she had fallen in love with Kiba...

**Chapter 14 is here now, thank u for reading it and i will update soon**


End file.
